


Inevitable

by Nairec



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nairec/pseuds/Nairec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity based fiction set after after Slade's Demise. When Oliver finally realizes that Felicity is all he has ever wanted, how will Felicity react. Rated M for chapters of a sexual nature</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity rested her hands on her kitchen sink, lowering her head, exhausted. The weeks leading up to Slade's demise had been more draining than she had allowed herself to believe. Adrenaline still flowed freely through her veins making it incredibly difficult to sleep, so she found herself in her kitchen, dressed only in her pajama shorts and camisole, adorned with flour. She didn't even flinch as she heard the familiar scrape of leather upon leather as Oliver moved seamlessly across the apartment, pushing back his hood to hang loosely from his shoulders. Felicity didn't turn around she remained poised at the sink, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. As his moved towards her, the facade of the hood slipped away and Oliver rose to the surface. He stopped to survey the surroundings, taking note of the mess in the kitchen.

"Are you baking?"

Felicity let out a small groan of amusement. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep so baking seemed like the obvious alternative."

Oliver found himself breaking into a smile, it felt strange. He shrugged it off and unzipped his jacket resting himself down at one of the bar stools at the counter.

"So what are you baking?" Oliver inquired sticking his fingers into the sticky substance.

Felicity turned around, tears pooling in her eyes, "Cookies, When I'm stressed I bake cookies" She stood awkwardly playing with he cookie dough that had stuck to her fingers. Oliver stood up from behind the counter and moved possessively towards her, wrapping his leather clad arms around her. Felicity molded herself in to the gray t-shirt that the jacket had fallen open to reveal. He smelled of a comforting mixture of leather, sweat and what she thought was probably an extortionately expensive aftershave.

When Felicity pulled away, her eyes remained fixed on the floor, she gently shook her head trying to so hard to forget. She wanted so much to not relive the moment she thought she would die over and over again. When Slade had her down on her knees with a blade in his hand she was sure it was over; that was the moment, the moment when her world would fade to black. Her eyes had met Oliver's with a look that said it's OK I forgive you. Oliver knew exactly what she was trying to tell him, that was telling him to Choose Laurel, But somehow in a haze they had all made it out alive.

As she stood slumped in front of the only Man she knew she would ever truly love she realized that this was the first time they had spoken since that night.

Oliver narrowed the small distance between them lifting his finger to her chin and raising he eyes to meet his. "The way you looked at me. You were telling me to Choose Laurel" It was a question but ended up sounding more like a statement. Felicity nodded averting her gaze from his once again, knowing that by looking into his deep and soulful eyes that the tears she had been holding back would be sure to fall.

"I was trying to make the choice for you so you didn't have to"

Oliver stroked the side of her face with his thumb, moving a stray strand of hair behind her ear."There was never any choice to make"

Felicity found herself pressing her cheek into his hand absorbing the warmth it irradiated. "I know, I mean I know you didn't end up making a choice, but I .."

Realizing she was en route to another Felicity ramble she stopped and started to nervously fiddle again with the cookie dough between her fingers.

"That's not what I meant. Felicity I love Laurel, I would do anything to protect her, but I"

Fearing where the conversation was heading Felicity stepped away increasing the distance between them. She wiped the stray tear that had released itself, with the back of her hand "It's ok Oliver, you should go"

''No, I need to say this, Let me say this please"

Felicity's stance hardened, with her legs spread apart and her arms crossed, the pointed look on her face was enough to keep his eyes from straying to the brow of her cleavage that heaved heavily with emotion.

"I will always Love Sara and Laurel, they are part of who I was was before Lian yu, in a strange way they somehow kept me close to my father. Being with Sara was easy she had the same darkness, the darkness that consumed me on the island; I knew that I couldn't hurt her." Oliver paused collecting his thoughts. He moved towards her hoping to narrow the distance she had established between them. "Then I met you. You remind me of the man I want to be"

Felicity stance softened giving him the green light to continue. "Felicity, I have never met anyone like you. You remind me regularly that I have saved your life on several occasions, but the truth is you saved me. Your're a constant source of light in that Darkness that I brought back from Lian Yu."

Oliver placed his hand on the back her head "I've been so afraid for so long that I was going to dim that Light, so I tried to keep my distance but seeing you with Slade, I realized that I can't imagine my life without you Felicity Smoak."

"Oliver what are you trying to say?"

Oliver watched her chest rise and fall as the intensity of the moment caused a sob to catch in her throat. Allowing his guard down for the first time in his life he felt himself being led by a flutter of emotion that washed over him. He Pulled Felicity flush against his chest and pausing with his forehead against hers he whispered "I want you Felicity" before pressing his lips firmly against hers, for the first time in his life experiencing true happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity briefly returned the kiss but reciprocation of the passion fueled clinch was short lived when she was brought back to reality with a bump at the realization that her hands were still covered in cookie dough. Oliver subconsciously tried to resist as she placed her hands gently on his chest and pushed him away. She felt his muscles tense beneath her palms and this was echoed by the squaring of his jaw as he rested his forehead on hers. Oliver felt a familiar pang of guilt, a feeling that he carried with him always just never in this context. Had he misread the signs?. He was Sure that Felicity felt the same way; the way she watched him on the salmon ladder when she thought he wasn't looking and the way she lingered when she touched him, just longer than was necessary. Even though Oliver was afraid of what her response would be he parted his lips to talk but was halted as Felicity backed away. The most incredible smile adorned her face as she stood coyly holding up her hands "Cookie dough"

Oliver held back the desire to laugh and settled with a quirk of his lips. This woman was truly incredible, as she stood before him, her teeth pulling on her lip whilst her gaze not quite meeting his, he wondered if he had ever seen her looking so beautiful. Her glasses had been discarded and replaced by her contacts and her hair had been left to dry he guessed from the natural wave that rested just below her shoulders and cascaded down the front of the strap of her camisole drawing his attention to her perfectly formed breasts. He moved towards her, gesturing towards the sink as he removed his jacket, throwing it onto the couch. Felicity did as she was told and as she placed her hands in the soapy water she felt his chest pressing flush against her back causing her to let out a soft mewl, which was followed by a small but distinctive shiver as Oliver touched her shoulders and slowly traced lines down her arms with his fingertips until they met hers in the water. Felicity as if it was the most natural thing in the world, rested her head back against him, completely lost in the moment as he gently rubbed in circles removing the dough whilst simultaneously placing butterfly kisses in the crease of her neck.

Felicity quietly gasped as she felt him harden behind her; She desperately wanted devour him but his body molded so closely to hers left her not being able to turn her head far enough around. When Oliver eased the gentle pressure he had unknowingly been placing against her, to retrieve the dish towel from the breakfast bar, Felicity seized her moment. As he turned back towards her she flung herself into his arms pushing her lips onto his with such urgency that she caught him off guard and he stumbled backwards against the breakfast bar. A smile spread across his face breaking the kiss, but this was short lived and grabbing the back of her head he pulled her lips back to his silently begging for her lips to part allowing him full access. Felicity responded deepening the kiss while she frantically ran her hands underneath his shirt relishing the muscular curves and edges of his chest. They parted briefly so he could remove his t-shirt and within seconds they continued the kiss that moments ago had rendered them breathless. Oliver trailed his fingers across the small of her back that had become exposed as she stood on the tips of her toes as they their lips lingered with hard, and demanding kisses. He was consciously anxious to remove her camisole and when she took his hands and led them to the straps; pulling them away he groaned, needing no further enticing. With all the urgency of a child on Christmas morning, Oliver pulled the top over her head and basked in the vision before him. Breathing heavily Oliver rested his head against hers fully taking in the sight before him. He wanted to tell her she was beautiful but wanted it to feel real, not cliched. What he didn't realize was that in that one look he told her not only that , but everything she had ever wanted to hear. Taking a step backwards she slowly and sexily placed her fingers into the waistband of her shorts and shimmed them down onto the floor leaving nothing else to Oliver's imagination. The green leather around his crotch stretched, uncomfortably so heightening the need to remove his trousers, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. Felicity turned and walked towards her bedroom giving Oliver a view of the curves of her arse as she sashayed across the apartment. She stopped at the door of her bedroom and whilst hugging the doorway and rubbing her leg up and down the frame she eyed him up beneath her eyelashes "Oliver?"

"hmm?"

"Take me to bed"


End file.
